


Corrupt Kisses.

by Jolly_Rancherz



Series: Sidemen stories. [9]
Category: The Ultimate Sidemen
Genre: Angst, Clubbing, F/F, Implied Sexual Content, Implied/Referenced Cheating, Infidelity, Sad Ending
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-28
Updated: 2021-02-28
Packaged: 2021-03-12 21:20:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 450
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29765769
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jolly_Rancherz/pseuds/Jolly_Rancherz
Summary: “Lauren. Lauren Alexis.” It clicked in Mar’s mind. She had definitely heard about Lauren from Callux. Definitely seen her instagram too.“Talia.” Her voice came out in almost a whisper. A tension had fallen over them and Talia was scared that if she spoke too loud she would shatter it.
Relationships: Talia Mar/Lauren Alexis, Talia Mar/Simon Minter
Series: Sidemen stories. [9]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2093112
Comments: 2
Kudos: 2





	Corrupt Kisses.

**Author's Note:**

> Obviously, I would never ever in a million years condone unfaithfulness this is for fictional purposes and not intended to be made deep. 
> 
> Warnings: Referenced cheating and referenced explicit content.

Talia could feel the alcohol coursing through her system; altering her sensibility. She was currently leaning her weight against the bar table. Fairly tipsy.

They had rented out a pub for the night-well Jj had-and an assortment of their friends and friends of friends were currently occupying the space; essentially an assortment of people. 

_ All gathered together with drinks upon drinks wearing costumes.  _

Talia had gone sweet and simple; a cat. She had curled her hair and paired it with a pair of black ears. Some whiskers she drew on with her mascara pencil and a tight black blouse with a mini skirt. 

_ She felt pretty.  _

Looking around she felt a frown tug at her lips when she couldn't spot Simon; masses of people were grouped up throughout the bar. 

But her eyes fell upon one; a girl dancing alone. She blamed the alcohol on the haziness of her thoughts; trying to remember her name. 

Before a name could grace her thoughts, the brunette's eyes met with her; they were making direct eye contact now. 

The girl smiled at her and Talia felt her eyes trail lower, she had a schoolgirl outfit on. How someone as provocative and alluring as her was alone was beyond her comprehension.

Her dress shirt was cut low, leaving little to the imagination. Paired with a very short skirt that led down to high socks and sneakers. 

_ She was incredibly hot….wait a minute was she heading over? _

Taking a deep breath she tried to get her thoughts back on track as she gave the girl a warm smile as she approached. 

“Hey.” She greeted simply when the girl was within earshot. The other responded with her own smile before speaking.

“Hey, how’s a pretty thing like you alone?” Her voice was laced with a sultry tone that had Talia blushing profusely. 

“Could ask you the same.” She replied as the girl advanced closer, leaning like Talia was; right beside her. 

She could smell the vanilla fragrance she was wearing at the newfound proximity. 

The other gave a laugh at Talia's comment before introducing herself. 

“Lauren. Lauren Alexis.” It clicked in Mar’s mind. She had definitely heard about Lauren from Callux. Definitely seen her instagram too. 

“Talia.” Her voice came out in almost a whisper. A tension had fallen over them and Talia was scared that if she spoke too loud she would shatter it. 

“Talia, cute name for a cute girl.” Lauren spoke with such casualness. Talia felt her heartbeat accelerate and her chest flush; she had been rendered speechless.

_ She blamed the fact she leaned in on the alcohol.  _

_ The excuse was weak to even her own ears, when she told Simon later. _

**Author's Note:**

> Poor Simon.


End file.
